Sepucuk Surat
by YuyaLoveSungmin
Summary: INSPIRATIVE FANFICTION. ONESHOOT! Main Cast: Heechul, and other SJ member. Ini hanya sebuah Fanfiction mengenai seorang ibu. Sepucuk Surat dari orang yang paling berharga dalam hidup kita. JUST READ IT! HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY! Enjoy reading! Disarankan baca dg lagu Mellow atau tentang IBU. Thanks!


**Sepucuk Surat**

Oneshoot

By **Yuya Matsumoto**

_**Inspirasi:**_ Video 'Sepucuk Surat' yang diperlihatkan oleh papaku.

Thanks to creator wherever you are and whoever you are.

_**Cast:**_ Heechul (GS), others

_**Desclaimer:**_ Sungmin is always MINE… forever

_**Warning:**_ FF ini terinspirasi oleh sebuah Video luar biasa yang membuat saya teringat kepada nenek saya. Saya hanya meminjam untaian kata dari video itu. Semoga FF ini bermanfaat untuk semua pembaca. Cerita murni dari inspirasi Yuya.

_**Summary:**_ Sepucuk surat dari orang terkasih. Betapa ia mencintaimu setulus hatinya.

**_Note: Kalimat yang digaris bawahi adalah isi surat eomma Heechul_**

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

KRIEEEET! Aku membuka pintu kamar. Aroma tubuhnya melekat pada setiap benda yang terletak di dalamnya. Kamar ini sunyi, menyimpan begitu banyak misteri. Aku mendudukkan tubuhku di atas ranjang, membelai pelan seprai yang tertata rapi. Mataku menjelajah ke setiap sudut kamar ini. Baru kusadari, aku terlalu lama tak menjamahnya.

Aku menarik sebuah bantal yang biasa ia pakai sebagai alas kepalanya. SREEEET! Sepucuk surat jatuh tepat di bawah kakiku. Aku mengambilnya dengan perlahan. Napasku tercekat saat melihat untaian kata yang tergores di dalam kertas putih itu. Tulisan tangan miliknya.

_Anakku, _

_Ketika aku semakin tua, aku berharap kamu memahami dan memiliki kesabaran untukku._

_Suatu ketika aku memecahkan piring, atau menumpahkan sup di atas meja, karena__penglihatanku berkurang.__Aku berharap kamu tidak memarahiku._

**.**

**.oOo. Flashback .oOo.**

**.**

PRAAAAANG! Suara gaduh menggema di dalam ruang makan. Aku bergegas ke asal suara itu. Seorang _yeoja_ tua sedang menunduk dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Ia berusaha membereskan kekacauan yang dibuatnya.

"_Ya_! _Eomma_! Sedang apa sih?", bentakku kesal. Aku baru saja pulang dari kantor, tapi _eomma_-ku yang tua itu mengacaukan rumah. Ia sudah terlalu sering memecahkan piring dan gelas yang aku miliki. Lama-kelamaan aku bisa makan dan minum dengan daun pisang. _Aish_! Menyusahkan sekali.

"_Mianhae. Eomma_ hanya ingin memberikan teh hangat untukmu. _Eomma_ pikir Heenim pasti capek. _Mianhae. Eomma_ akan segera bereskan.", katanya memohon maaf kepadaku beberapa kali sambil membungkukkan badan beberapa kali.

Aku menarik napas panjang. "Sudahlah, _eommanim._ Biar Cho-_ahjumma_ yang merapikannya nanti. Ayo, _eomma_ masuk ke dalam kamar saja.", ucapku sambil menuntun tubuh rapuh _eomma_-ku.

Sejak _appa_-ku, Kim Youngwoon meninggal, _eomma_ tinggal bersamaku. Adik-adikku sudah memiliki keluarganya sendiri, sedangkan aku masih asyik hidup sendiri. Mereka semua menolak untuk merawat _eomma_. Akhirnya aku terpaksa menerima _eomma_ di rumahku, mereka beralasan aku tidak memiliki beban sebanyak mereka untuk mengurus _eomma _yang semakin tua itu. _Argh_! Sebenarnya aku juga keberatan untuk menjaga _eomma_ yang semakin hari semakin merepotkan saja. Hanya saja… _Aish_! Sudahlah! Aku juga tidak paham!

PRAAAAANG! BYUUUUR!

"_AAAAARGH! EOMMA!_", jeritku stress. Aku membanting sendok ke atas piringku. Nafsu makanku hilang saat _eomma_ memecahkan mangkuk berisi sup—menu makan siang ini. Air sup mengenai kakiku. Meja makan berantakan. Aku muak seperti ini.

"Bisakah _eomma_ bertindak yang benar sehari saja? Bisakah _eomma_ tidak membuat kekacauan sehari saja? Bisa tidak, _eomma_?".

_Eomma _menunduk. Tubuhnya bergetar. "_Mian. Eomma_ tidak melihatnya tadi. _Mianhae, chagi. _Biar_ eomma_ yang bereskan.", jawabnya sambil mengumpulkan pecahan mangkuk ke satu sisi meja makan.

"Itu sudah kewajibanmu membereskannya!", bentakku tepat di telinga _eomma_, sebelum bergegas pergi ke kamarku.

**.**

**.oOo. Flashback End .oOo.**

**.**

Airmataku mengalir di pipi. Hatiku teriris pilu. Kenapa aku bisa sekasar itu kepada _eomma_? Usianya sudah menginjak delapan puluh lima tahun kala itu. Wajar jika penglihatannya sudah berkurang. Aku kembali membaca bait demi bait yang dituliskan di dalam surat ini.

_Orang tua itu sensitive selalu merasa bersalah saat kamu berteriak._

_Ketika pendengaranku semakin memburuk dan aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang kamu katakan, Aku harap kamu tidak memanggilku "Tuli!"._

_Mohon ulangi apa yang kamu katakan atau menuliskannya._

**.**

**.oOo. Flashback .oOo.**

**.**

"_Eomma_, tadi _boss_-ku memuji hasil kerjaku. Ia akan memberikan bonus kepadaku.", ceritaku senang, sepulang kerja. Aku langsung menghampiri _eomma _yang sedang menonton acara drama kesukaannya.

"Eh, ada apa, sayang?", tanya _eomma_ saat ia baru menyadari kedatanganku.

Aku duduk di sampingnya, lalu memeluk tubuhnya yang berkeriput. "_Boss_-ku memujiku. Ia akan memberikan bonus kepadaku.", ulangku senang.

"Ah? Apa?", tanya _eomma_ sambil mendekatkan telinganya ke sisiku.

Aku cemberut melihat sikapnya itu. "_Boss_-ku akan memberikan bonus kepadaku. Apa _eomma_ senang?", ulangku sekali lagi dengan suara yang lebiih keras dan pengucapan yang lebih lambat.

_Eomma _tersenyum, lalu memelukku. "_Chukkae_!".

"_Ne_, nanti kita jalan-jalan ya!".

_Eomma_ cemberut. "Aku tidak suka ketan.".

Oh, Tuhan! Rasanya aku ingin mengubur diriku hidup-hidup! "JALAN-JALAN, _EOMMA_!", teriakku di telinganya.

"_Aigoo_! Jangan teriak-teriak! _Eomma_ bisa dengar.", katanya kesal sambil mengelus-elus telinganya.

"TIDAK! _EOMMA_ ITU TULI! APA YANG CHULLIE BILANG _EOMMA_ NGGAK DENGAR. CHULLIE SEBAL DENGAN _EOMMA_!", jeritku kesal. BRAAAAK! Aku membanting pintu kamarku, meninggalkan _eomma_-ku sendirian di ruang tamu.

**.**

**.oOo. Flashback End .oOo.**

**.**

Napasku tercekat ketika ingatanku memutar kembali apa yang pernah aku ucapkan pada _eomma_-ku. Aku menyebutnya tuli. Padahal _eomma _berkali-kali meminta maaf kepadaku atas pendengarannya yang berkurang. _Eomma_ selalu menyodorkanku buku kecilnya, agar aku bisa menuliskan kata-kata yang tak terdengar oleh inderanya. Tapi apa yang aku lakukan? Aku justru membuang buku itu dan memaki-maki _eomma_! Aku ini anak yang bodoh! Sekalipun _eomma_ tidak pernah mengeluhkan sikap kasarku padanya. _Eomma, mianhae!_

Aku menghapus airmata yang terus membasahi pipiku. Aku menarik napas panjang, berusaha membaca curahan hati dari _eomma_-ku.

_Maaf, Anakku._

_Aku semakin tua_

_Ketika lututku mulai lemah, aku harap kamu memiliki kesabaran untuk membantuku bangun. Seperti bagaimana aku selalu membantu kamu saat kamu masih kecil, untuk belajar berjalan._

**.**

**.oOo. Flashback .oOo.**

**.**

Hari ini aku mengajak _eomma_ ke pusat perbelanjaan. Dari aku kecil sampai remaja, _eomma_ adalah sahabatku dalam urusan berbelanja, walau _eomma_ bisa dikatakan sangat pelit mengeluarkan uangnya. Kemarin aku baru saja mendapatkan gaji dan aku pikir tidak ada salahnya memanjakan _eomma_ sesekali.

"Nanti kita beli banyak barang ya, _eomma_! Aku akan membelikan apapun yang _eomma_ minta deh!", kataku setelah kami turun dari dalam mobil. Kami baru saja sampai di pusat perbelanjaan. Aku benar-benar tak sabar memborong habis semua barang di dalamnya.

_Eomma_ hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapanku. Ia berjalan pelan di belakangku. Aku berkeliling mencari pakaian mana yang menarik untuk kukenakan. Beberapa kali aku meminta pendapat _eomma_, yang pastinya akan mendapatkan jawaban terbaik. _Eomma_ selalu tahu apa yang pantas kupakai dan yang tidak.

"Heenim-_ah, eomma_ duduk di sini saja ya! _Eomma_ capek.", keluhnya sambil duduk di salah satu bangku di dalam toko.

"_Yaaaah, eomma_! Tapi aku belum selesai berbelanja.", jawabku sebal. Aku ingin ditemani _eomma_ seperti masa remaja dulu.

"_Mianhae. Eomma _lelah_, chagi_.", ucapnya sedikit tersendat, seperti kesulitan mengatur napasnya.

Aku cemberut, lalu membalikkan badanku—memunggungi _eomma_ lebih tepatnya. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Jangan mengeluh kalau Chullie lama!", ujarku sebelum meninggalkan _eomma_. Aku pergi dari sana tanpa menanti jawaban _eomma_. Yang terpenting saat ini, aku tidak boleh kelewatan _sale_ barang _branded_.

**.**

**.oOo. Flashback End .oOo.**

**.**

Aku memandang hampa ke arah kursi roda milik _eomma_. Sejak saat itu aku seringkali meninggalkan _eomma_ di rumah ataupun pusat perbelanjaan. Aku tidak pernah menuntun _eomma_ dan membantunya berdiri saat ia berjongkok karena lelah. Kursi roda itu pun dibeli karena pemintaan dokter. _Eomma_, kenapa selama ini kamu tidak mengeluh? _Waeyo, eommanim_?

_Aku mohon jangan bosan denganku._

_Ketika aku terus mengulangi apa yang ku katakan, seperti kaset rusak._

_Aku harap kamu terus mendengarkan aku._

_Tolong jangan mengejekku, atau bosan mendengarkanku._

**.**

**.oOo. Flashback .oOo.**

**.**

"Kemarin cucuku membelikanku permen. Ia lucu sekali, Heenim-_ah_.", cerita _eomma_ setelah dua hari tinggal di rumah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Aku hanya bergumam sebagai tanggapan, karena saat ini aku sedang mengerjakan tugasku yang belum terselesaikan di kantor. _Eomma_ terlihat senang sekali setelah bermain-main dengan anak KyuMin, cucunya. Kim Sunghyun dan Kim Hyunmin, si kembar itu selalu bisa menyenangkan hati _eomma_. Setiap kali ia pulang dari keluarga kecil itu, _eomma_ pasti menceritakan tentang pola tingkah keduanya. Terus-menerus sampai aku pengang mendengarnya.

"Sunghyun itu nakal sekali seperti baby Kyu. Dia seringkali membuat Hyunmin menangis dan mengambil permen milik adiknya itu. _Eomma_ heran sekali dengan sikap keduanya yang sangat berbeda itu. Ya ampuuuuun! Tapi keduanya menggemaskan sekali. Aku ingat saat keduanya membuat rencana mengerjai _eomma-appa_nya bersama-sama. Kyu dan Sungmin diusili habis-habisan. Kamu harus lihat wajah…".

"CUKUP _EOMMA_! _Eomma_ sudah menceritakan hal itu berkali-kali setiap hari. Aku bosan dan aku pusing mendengar suara _eomma_ yang seperti kaset rusak itu. Sudahlah! _Eomma_ nonton televisi saja sana!", potongku sebelum _eomma_ terus-terusan membuatku muak. Kepalaku pusing sekali. Rasanya pekerjaanku tidak akan selesai jika seperti ini. _Huft!_

"_Mianhae. Eomma_ tidak akan mengganggu lagi.", ucapnya pelan, namun masih bisa kudengar dengan jelas. BRAAAK! _Eomma_ masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Baguslah, sekarang aku bisa berkonsentrasi.

**.**

**.oOo. Flashback End .oOo.**

**.**

"Hiks… Hiks… Bukan sekali aku menolak _eomma_. Aku seringkali membentaknya karena merasa ia mengangguku. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan _eomma_. Hiks… Hiks… _Eomma_!"

_Apakah kamu ingat ketika kamu masih kecil dan kamu ingin sebuah balon?_

_Kamu mengulangi apa yang kamu mau berulang-ulang sampai kamu mendapatkan apa yang kamu inginkan._

**.**

**.oOo. Flashback .oOo.**

**.**

"_Eomma_! _Eomma_! Chullie mau itu! Chullie mau yang berwarna merah, _eomma_!", teriakku sambil menunjuk balon berwarna merah berbentuk kelinci.

_Eomma_ menggeleng, lalu menggendongku. "Aniya, Chullie-ah. Kita harus cepat pulang. Kasian baby Kyu di rumah.", tolak _eomma_. Kami berjalan menjauhi penjual balon itu.

"Huaaaa… _Eomma_ jahat! Chullie mau balon itu! Huaaaa… Aku nggak peduli sama Kyu. Pokoknya Chullie mau balon! Balon! Balon!", tangisku dalam gendongan _eomma_. Aku meronta-ronta agar _eomma_ menurunkanku. Aku ingin balon itu segera.

_Eomma_ menurunkanku dari gendongannya. "Ssst… Chullie diam ya. Baiklah. _Eomma_ akan membelikanmu dan Kyu. Jangan berebutan ya nanti. Sekarang Chullie diam di sini. _Eomma_ belikan balonnya dulu.", kata _eomma_ pasrah pada akhirnya. Yeah! Aku dapat balon, biar nanti Kyu nggak akan aku kasih balonnya. Hihihi~!

**.**

**.oOo. Flashback End .oOo.**

**.**

Aku tersenyum saat ingatan masa kecilku terputar kembali. _Eomma_ selalu bertindak adil padaku, Kyuhyun dan adikku yang lainnya. Aku dan Kyuhyun memang yang paling dekat, karena aku paling senang menjahili Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun pasti menjahili kakaknya yang lainnya. Sama-sama _evil, eoh_?

_Maafkan juga bauku._

_Tercium seperti orang yang sudah tua._

_Aku mohon jangan memaksaku untuk mandi_

_Tubuhku lemah_

_Orangtua mudah sakit karena mereka rentan terhadap dingin. Aku harap, aku tidak terlihat kotor bagimu._

**.**

**.oOo. Flashback .oOo.**

**.**

"_Ya_! _Eomma_ mandilah! Sudah berapa lama kamu tidak mandi. Baumu busuk sekali!", keluhku saat _eomma_ duduk di sampingku. Aku sedang menonton televisi. Hari ini hari libur, jadi aku ingin bersantai di rumah.

"Aku baru saja mandi.", jawab _eomma_ pelan. Aku melirik _eomma_-ku. Rambutnya basah dan pakaiannya memang sudah berganti. "Kamu tuh yang belum mandi.", sindir _eomma_.

Aku cemberut. "_Aniya! Eomma_ tuh yang bau. Lagian kenapa sih pake baju kayak gitu. Ini musim panas, _eomma_. Kenapa pakai _sweeater_ tebal dan jadul seperti itu. _Euh_! Bau orang tua, tau!", balasku sebal. Walau aku belum mandi, aku ini pasti wangilah. Huuuh!

_Eomma_ menunduk lesu. "Ini pemberian _appa_-mu.".

"Sudahlah, _eomma_! Mandi lagi sana! Biar nggak bau! Hush! Hush! Hush!", usirku padanya, agar aku bisa selonjoran lagi di atas sofa empukku.

"Nggak mau! Dingin!", tolak _eomma_. Eh, _eomma_ sudah bisa melawanku rupanya.

"Ya udah sana ke kamar saja! Aku bisa muntah kalau _eomma_ di sini terus!".

**.**

**.oOo. Flashback End .oOo.**

**.**

_Apakah kamu ingat, ketika kamu masih kecil?_

_Aku selalu mengejar-ngejar kamu, karena kamu tidak ingin mandi_

**.**

**.oOo. Flashback .oOo.**

**.**

"Shirreo! Shirreo! Chullie benci mandi! Aniya!", teriakku menghindari kejaran _eomma_. Aku berlari keluar rumah, berharap _eomma_ tak dapat menangkapku. Aku benci mandi. Aku mau seperti champagne yang tidak perlu mandi sering-sering. Untuk apa ada parfume kalau kita harus mandi tiap hari? Iiiih~ Aku nggak mau mandi.

"Ayolah, Chullie. Nanti _eomma_ kasih permen yang banyak ya!", rayu _eomma_ setiap kali aku menolak mandi. Kali ini rayuannya nggak mempan! Aku memanjat pohon mangga di rumah tetangga.

"Aigoo! Chullie, turun! Jangan disitu! Nanti kamu bisa gatal-gatal!", teriak _eomma_ dari bawah pohon.

"_Aniya_! Chullie nggak mau mandi!", tolakku lagi. Lagian nggak mungkin saja aku gatal-gatal. Emangnya di sini banyak ulat bulu kayak di pohon jambu Lee Ahjussi? Eh? Itu bukannya… "HUAAAAA! ULAT BULU! _EOMMA_!".

**.**

**.oOo. Flashback End .oOo.**

**.**

"_Eomma_ selalu sabar menghadapiku. Ia selalu menasihatiku untuk mandi, membuatku menjadi yeoja yang cantik dan pintar. Ia tidak pernah mengataiku bau, walau aku tahu tubuhku bau busuk melebihinya. _Aigoo! Eomma_, bisakah aku mengulang waktu? Maafkan aku!", ucapku pelan sambil membaca kembali surat terakhirnya.

_Aku harap kamu bisa bersabar denganku, ketika aku selalu rewel._

_Ini semua bagian dari menjadi tua, kamu akan mengerti ketika kamu tua_

_Dan jika kamu memiliki waktu luang, aku harap kita bisa bicara_

_Bahkan untuk beberapa menit_

_Aku selalu sendiri sepanjang waktu dan tidak memiliki seorang pun untuk diajak bicara_

_Aku tahu kamu sibuk dengan pekerjaan._

_Bahkan jika kamu tidak tertarik pada ceritaku, Aku mohon berikan aku waktu untuk bersamamu._

**.**

**.oOo. Flashback .oOo.**

**.**

"Chullie, bisakah _eomma_ bicara padamu?", kata _eomma_ sebelum aku berangkat kerja.

Aku meneguk susuku cepat, lalu melangkah pergi ke pintu depan. "Mianhae, _eomma_! Aku terburu-buru. _Love you, eomma_! Nanti malam kita ngobrol.", janjiku padanya. Aku mengecup kening _eomma_, lalu berlalu masuk ke dalam mobil.

"_Eomma_?", kagetku ketika aku menemukan _eomma_-ku masih terjaga di depan televisi. "Kenapa tidak tidur? Ini sudah malam sekali!".

"Aku menunggumu."', jawabnya singkat.

Aku merangkul bahu _eomma_. "Ayo, tidur! Aku lelah, _eomma_. Besok saja cerita-ceritanya ya!", ucapku seraya meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menepati janjiku pagi tadi.

"Baiklah. Tidur yang nyenyak, Heenim-_ah_!", pamit _eomma_ sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

**.**

**.oOo. Flashback End .oOo.**

**.**

_Apakah kamu ingat, ketika kamu masih kecil?_

_Aku selalu mendengarkan apapun yang kamu ceritakan tentang mainanmu._

"_Mianhae, eomma_. Seharusnya aku bisa memberikan waktu untukmu. Seharusnya aku lebih mementingkanmu dibandingkan pekerjaan membosankan itu. _Mianhae, eomma_. Aku merasa sepi tanpamu, _eomma_. Kembalilah, _eomma_! _Hiks…_". Airmataku kembali mengalir seiring dengan penyesalan yang merasuki dadaku.

_Ketika saatnya tiba…_

_Dan aku hanya bisa berbaring, sakit dan sakit_

_Aku harap kamu memiliki kesabaran untuk merawatku_

**.**

**.oOo. Flashback .oOo.**

**.**

"Bagaimana keadaannya saat ini, uisanim?", tanyaku pada dokter yang menangani _eomma_.

"Nyonya Kim sudah terlalu tua. Ia memiliki berbagai penyakit di dalam tubuhnya. Saya sarankan untuk membelikannya kursi roda dan melarangnya mandi terlalu sering. Jaga asupan makanannya. Saya yakin nyonya Kim adalah orang yang sangat kuat dan pengertian. Dia pasti bisa diberi pengarahan.", jelas sang dokter sebelum keluar dari kamar rawat _eomma_.

_Eomma_ tertidur pulas di atas ranjang. Raut wajah lelah terpatri jelas. Aku duduk di samping ranjangnya. "Cepat sembuhlah, _eomma_. Jangan merepotkan kami lagi.".

Bukan hanya sekali _eomma_ masuk rumah sakit, aku harus berkali-kali mengurusnya di rumah sakit. _Eomma_ seringkali pingsan mendadak atau mendapat serangan asma. Sampai pada akhirnya aku lelah harus bolak-balik rumah sakit, jadi aku meminta perawat pribadi untuk menjaga _eomma_ di rumah dan sesekali dokter datang memeriksa keadaannya.

**.**

**.oOo. Flashback End .oOo.**

**.**

_MAAF_

_Kalau aku sengaja mengompol atau membuat berantakan_

_Aku harap kamu memiliki kesabaran untuk merawatku, selama beberapa saat terakhir dalam hidupku._

_Aku mungkin, tidak akan bertahan lebih lama_

_Ketika waktu kematianku datang, aku harap kamu memegang tanganku dan memberikanku kekuatan untuk menghadapi kematian._

**.**

**.oOo. Flashback .oOo.**

**.**

Aku berlari saat menerima telepon dari rumah. Semua itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun menjahiliku lagi.

BRAAAAK! Aku membanting pintu kamar _eomma_. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kibum, Siwon, Yesung dan Ryeowook berkumpul di dalam kamar sempit itu. Mereka menangis, lalu memandang ke arahku dengan tatapan menyesal. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke atas ranjang dimana _eomma_-ku berbaring. _Eomma_ menutup matanya lekat, terlihat damai dalam mimpinya.

"_Eomma_.", panggilku pelan, sambil mengelus bahunya. Aku berusaha membangunkannya. "_Eomma_…". Tidak ada jawaban. Aku menggoyangkan tubuhnya beberapa kali. "_YA! EOMMA! IREONA! EOMMA!_", teriakku beberapa kali. Aku tidak peduli tindakanku ini akan menyakiti _eomma_. Aku hanya ingin _eomma_ bangun. Aku ingin melihat senyumannya lagi.

"_EOMMAAAAAAAA! ANDWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAE!_", jeritku frustasi saat semua usahaku tak membuahkan hasil. _Eomma_ tetap memilih tidur, mengacuhkanku—anak kesayangannya. _Andwae!_ Ini tidak mungkin. _Eomma_ tidak mungkin meninggalkanku. _Andwae! _Aku menggelengkan kepalaku berkali-kali, berjalan mundur menjauhi jasad _eomma_. "Andwae! Ini pasti lelucon. _Eomma_ tidak mungkin. _Eomma_ masih hi…". BRAAAAK! Dan kegelapan menyelimuti hatiku yang kelam.

**.**

**.oOo. Flashback End .oOo.**

**.**

"_Eomma_! Kenapa kamu memendam perasaanmu seperti ini? Seharusnya _eomma_ yakin bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Apa _eomma_ tidak memikirkanku? Jika _eomma_ pergi aku sama siapa? _Eomma_… _Dorawa… Jebal dorawa_, _eomma_!", tangisku kembali pecah. "Aku menyesal, _eomma_! Aku menyesal telah bersikap jahat selama ini kepada _eomma_. Aku… Aku… Maafkan aku, _eomma_! Mungkin kata maaf ini tidak akan berguna. _Hiks… hiks… hiks…_ Bahkan aku tidak ada di sampingmu saat _eomma_ pergi_. Hiks…_ _Eomma_…".

_Dan jangan khawatir_

_Ketika aku bertemu dengan Sang pencipta, aku akan berbisik pada-Nya untuk selalu memberikan BERKAH padamu_

_Karena kamu mencintai, ibu dan ayahmu._

_Terima kasih atas segala perhatianmu, nak._

_Kami mencintaimu dengan kasih yang berlimpah,_

_Ibu dan Ayah._

Aku memeluk sepucuk surat terakhir yang _eomma_ tuliskan untukku. Pesan terakhirnya yang ia sampaikan bagaikan pesan dari _eomma_-_appa_ atas rasa sayangnya kepadaku. Aku benar-benar menyesal telah menghabiskan hariku tanpa mempedulikan mereka. Sekarang apa yang bisa kulakukan selain menangis dan menyesali hidup? Aku hanya bisa mendoakan kebahagiaan kepada _eomma_ dan _appa_ di surga.

"Oh, Tuhanku. Jagalah kedua orangtuaku di sana. Sayangilah mereka seperti mereka menyayangiku. Seandainya aku bisa memutar waktu, aku pasti akan membalas kasihnya dengan segenap perasaanku. Seandainya mereka masih di sampingku aku pasti akan membahagiakan mereka dan membiarkan lengkungan senyum senantiasa di kedua pipi mereka. Seandainya aku masih bisa memutar waktu, aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan mereka dan menyesali hidupku seperti ini. Seandainya…"

**.**

**("^0^)/..::The End::..\(TwT")**

**.**

_~~Sayangi dan cintailah kedua orangtua kita setulus hati. Sampai kapan pun kita tidak akan bisa membalas kasihnya selama ini, tapi buatlah mereka selalu tersenyum sepanjang akhir hidupnya. Bahagiakan mereka! Jangan biarkan penyesalan itu datang, karena kita hanya bisa mengenang mereka dan mendoakan mereka setelah mereka pergi~~_ _Happy Mother's Day! I love you, Mom!_ _**.**_ _**.**_ _**.**_ _**.**_

**Finished at 10/12/2012 04:50 pm in Jakarta, Indonesia**

**First published at 22/12/2012 00:10 am in yuyalovesungmin . wordpress . com**


End file.
